(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports outfit, e.g. a jogging outfit for females. More particularly, it relates to a halter top for a sports outfit specially adapted for use as a jogging outfit to be worn by females, either alone, or in combination with shorts to provide a complete sports, e.g. jogging outfit to be worn by females.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems which females encounter in many sports endeavours, especially while jogging, is that of bouncing breasts. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a top for such a sports outfit which provides adequate support and freedom of movement, and would gently but firmly press the breasts towards the centre of the chest and to hold them there comfortably while yet allowing freedom of movement.
It would also be desirable to provide such a top which would cut down on chaffing and irritation.
Another problem lies in discomfort when wearing shorts. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide shorts for use as a sports outfit, e.g., jogging shorts which can be adjusted at will to re-align the leg openings. Such shorts should also be comfortable and not restrict freedom of movement.